The Rain
by SakuraHaruno0923
Summary: They were childhood friends. The closest ones infact. They seperated just because of some silly fight. He didn't say sorry. [Sasuke, Sakura's leaving.]...[What?]...[No!]...she's gone...He's lonely... She died, he grieved, but, did she really die?


**The Rain**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine...sniff**

**Oh...by the way...this is a school fic...and I might do a sequel for it(or a continuation chapter!)...if it hits big...it looks pretty long...but I just sliced the words...this story is so special to me cause it's MY story...(not the leaving part there...hehe)  
**

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Rain. It was pouring.

It was like a bad omen for me...not that I'm into those beliefs...

It was raining when Okaa-san died...

It was raining when Otou-san left with another woman...

It was raining when Itachi betrayed me...

"Sasuke-teme!!! Are you even listening to me!? Hey!!! You haven't even heard my story about the greatness of ramen yet!!!" Naruto shouted as I walked away.

Tch.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"I-ino-chan...I'm s-so sorry I just told y-you t-this n-now...b-but you have t-to understand!!! I-i have to l-leave for A-america! M-my c-cousins d-dying there!" I said, trying to calm down Ino.

"I u-understand Sakura, but, why don't you want to tell it to the others!? Especially S-sasuke!?" Ino snapped back.

"I-ino, y-you have to understand, t-they wouldn't care! S-sasuke will even be h-happy! Because t-the girl that annoyed him for 16 y-years of his l-life will finally be g-gone from h-his sight!" I replied, tears flowing down my cheeks freely.

"I-i understand Sakura," Ino choked out."I-im gonna miss you f-forehead girl!!!" she joked, it made me smile even though it's a lame try.

"M-me too I-ino-pig," I teased back as I hugged her to death,"I l-love you best friend!" I shouted.

"O-oh forehead girl, love you too." she replied. (THIS IS SO NOT YURI!!! OO)

* * *

**Still Sakura's P.O.V**

Where's Sasuke? I turned my head to different directions, then I saw him, standing beside a tree and leaning on it, all drenched and gloomy looking.

I tried to step towards him, but it's like I can't...because those memories kept coming back.

_**Flashback**_

_**I was 3 years old. All alone. I was in my nursery time back then, but got accelerated to kinder instead...**_

_**No one liked me. Well, the girls did(**_what she meant here was the girls are the only ones who doesn't like her)_**, mostly Ami Watanabe.**_

_**She always bullied me...I didn't even do anything to her...**_

_**"Look at the girl with the big forehead! You're so ugly even Sasuke-kun hates you! Bwahahaha!!!" Ami teased.**_

_**Tears started to swell up in my eyes...it was always like this...**_

_**"Forehead girl! Eeew so ugly! Forehead girl! Eeew so ugly!" The girls chorused.  
**_

_**"Get away from Sakura!" someone screamed.**_

_**My eyes widened. I knew that voice...it was...it was...Sasuke's.**_

_**"Oh Sasuke-kun! Thank you for caring for me! I knew you knew that ugly big forehead was a virus! Thank you Sasuke-kun!" Ami said in a sickeningly sweet voice as she batted her eyelashes.**_

_**"Shut up Ami. Stop bullying Sakura! I'm now her friend! BEST FRIEND! And no one will bully her again! Especially you! You mean, ugly hag!!!" Sasuke stated, pumping up his chest, his cheeks puffing.**_

_**I smiled at his childishness...how...cute.**_

_**Ami's eyes blurred, and tears flowed down her cheeks, running away, screaming; "Why does she get to be Sasuke-kun best friend!!!" **_

_**I stared at her, not noticing Sasuke at my back.**_

_**"Oi!!!" he screamed at my ear.**_

_**"Ah!!! Oh! S-sasuke-san...a-arigatou gozaimazu!!!" I stammered, my cheeks blushing.**_

_**"Ne, don't be so polite Sakura-chan! You're now my bestfriend right? It's because you're not like them! You're unique!!! You even look cute when you blush! I beat you're cuter when you smile!" he stated. I blushed more. Red as a tomato.  
**_

_**"O-okay...arigatou Sasuke-kun!" I replied as I beamed up with a smile...**_

_**"That's better!" he said as he shaped his hands like a camera...directed at my face.**_

_**I managed to surpass a chuckle. **_

* * *

_**After 5 years(they're now in 4th grade) **_

_**"Sasuke and Sakura sitting on a tree!!! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!! First goes left! Then goes r-!" **_

_**"SHUT UP! STOP TEASING THE TWO OF US! LOOK! I DON'T LIKE SAKURA! SHE'S JUST AN ANNOYING AND UGLY GIRL WHO ANNOYED ME TO HELL! SHE'S NOTHING TO ME! NOTHING! I HATE HER!!!" Sasuke shouted of in fury, cutting of his classmates that teased him.**_

_**Unknown to him, Sakura heard him.**_

_**Sasuke noticed Naruto was silent, Ino was raging and Hinata was galaring at him. He wondered why.**_

_**Then, he heard a sob from his back. His eyes widened.**_

_**Sakura?**_

_**He turned to face the crying girl, then she said,"So that's how it goes huh Uchiha?" He cringed at her tone, and Uchiha? She never called him that before...**_

_**"You should have said you hated me...you should have said I was annoying and ugly...y-you shouldn't have pretended..." she finished.**_

_**"W-wait! S-sakura!!! I can e-explain!!!" he shouted to no one as he realized Sakura had run away.**_

_**What have I done?**_

_**I'm sorry Sakura...**_

(Ohh...OOCNESS,..but understand...he is still 10 years old...[his mother didn't die yet!)

_**"Sasuke-kun...I-i heard you're m-mother d-died...and your d-dad left with a-another woman...I'm so sorry!!!" Sakura said.**_

_**"Shut up. You know nothing. " Sasuke said coldly...**_

_**Void of emotions...**_

_**Empty...**_

_**Tears brimmed Sakura's eyes.**_

_**"I-im sorry Sasuke-"..."-san." she finished with a sad smile, and walked away.**_

_**It stung...**_

_**She never called him 'Sasuke-san' before...**_

_**But it was his fault...**_

**_Yet, he's the one who blames her..._  
**

* * *

'Im gonna do this!' Sakura convinced herself. 

She took two steps...

Five steps...

She shut her eyes tightly, fighting back the tears brimming.

Just a few more!!!

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura cried out as she hugged him.

A fierce,

deathly,

hug...

"Hn."

That was all he said...

The only acknowledgement...

For 2 long painful years...

He just stood there.

Not moving.

Not minding if his 'hindrance' is hugging him...

Not minding the show of affection.

Just letting the rain pour down on him,..

Not caring...if they're soaking wet...

Not minding if Sakura was shaking...

Not minding himself..

(Oh...in this part there are changes in the P.O.V., hope you'll figure out who is who...Oh yeah. Sakura's the only one talking.)

"I-i'm so sorry for all I've done! I'm so, so, sorry S-sasuke-kun!!! I didn't mean what I said years ago!"...

If I really said something wrong...

"I'm sorry for hurting you!!!"

Even though I'm the one hurt.

" I'm sorry for _everything_!!!"

Everything.

Everything.

Everything.

The word rung in his head.

Wasn't he suppose to be the one saying sorry?

He doesn't mind. As long as his ego isn't bruised.

"J-just always remember that I-i love you!!!"

Why is she saying this?

"Always remember I-i love the Naruto and you! Just remember that I-i l-love the both of you!!!"

He felt jealousy strike of him.

He just brushed it away.

"I-i'll always miss you!!!"

Why is she saying this!?

The rain fell harder...

So hard it's touch hurt...

Yet...she's still hugging him...

"W-well," she let go of him, brushing swiftly against her eyes...

He swore he saw tears...

"G-goodbye S-sasuke-kun!" she then flashed her biggest, brightest, yet, sad smile.

Goodbye.

Goodbye.

Goodbye.

Why was it that it felt so...

Final?

"Ja Sasuke-kun! My fetcher's already here! Hope I see you again!" she said as she ran away to the main gate of the school.

If I ever will...(that's Sakura's!)

He just stood still there for a few minutes after she left..

Calculating the things Sakura had said to him..

Then left.

* * *

**The Next Day...Sasuke's P.O.V.  
**

"Good morning maggots!!!" Anko-sensei greeted. We greeted back, well, they did...

"Maybe you brats are wondering why Haruno Sakura isn't here..."she said.

I noticed, she isn't here.

"Tell us Anko-sensei! Usually, Sakura-chan is too stubborn to stay home even when sick! She cares too much about her grades! Did she get cancer!? AIDS!? Teme-virus!? HUH!? HUH!? HUH!?" Naruto shouted, now, infront of Anko(he really doesn't know how to give respect ne?), shaking her shoulders to death.

"Hn. Dobe."

"G-get, o-off o-of m-me, go back to your seat and let me explain everything!!!" she managed to say on ragged breathes, dusting of her clothes.

"No. Sakura is not sick, okay Naruto!? Anyway, Sakura left for America because of her cousin's medical conditions. Very sorry for the new midgets, but it seems she's not coming back either. Well, I want you guys to read p.77 of your History book! Finish it in 15 minutes pronto! Ja!" she said as she went out of the room.

Sakura...left!?

That's why she said goodbye...

That's why she said sorry...

I was shocked, then I noticed the Yamanaka girl was silent, like she was hiding something...(Oh!!! SO smart! Grrrrr!!!)

"Oi. Yamanaka." I called her, walking towards her, hearing squeals of girls as I passed by them.

Hn. Annoying.

Just like I called...Sakura.

" What do you want Uchiha!?" she asked in a pissed off tone. That was a first.

"Did you know about Sakura's departure?" I asked in a cold tone, still in my cool disposition.

"Why the hell do you care!?" she snapped back.

"Because I do." I responded.

'Hm. Smart kid.' Ino thought.

"Yes. I did and apparently by now, her plane's leaving in 50 minutes." she said with a smirk.

My eyes widened.

"Oi. Yamanaka, come with me to the airport. Pack up. Now." I commanded. (GRRR!! SO BOSSY!)

"What if I don't?" she snapped.

"Who said you have a choice?" I said.

She smiled, and said,"Come on Uchiha. Let's go before you loose her."

"Hn." I replied calmly, even though my insides are churning.

* * *

** In the Cab...**

It started raining.

I felt something bad was gonna happen.

Hope not...

**In the Airport**

"Miss! Miss!" Ino called the flight attendant.

"Yes ma'am?" she said.

"Has the plane going to America left yet?" she asked, worry in her eyes.

I checked on my watch and noticed it was still 10 minutes from the expected time of departure.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but the plane left 30 minutes from the expected time, it seems that the plane was filled than expected and was ready in no time. I'm so sorry." she said as she went back to work.**  
**

My eyes widened.

What!?

I didn't even had the chance to say sorry.

Then, I snapped, I lost control and grabbed the attendant by the neck,

"What do you mean it left already!?"

**After 2 days... **

It stung.

It hurt that Sakura left already...

It wasn't fair!

Why do I always lose the people I love!?

"It's alright teme, we can contact her right?" Naruto convinced.

It still didn't work.

"Come on guys, let's just watch the troublesome TV." Shikamaru said as he turned on the TV.

**"News Flash Report by Kimiko Takara:**

**A tragic incident occured 30 minutes ago between the seas of Japan and America. Apparently, a plane from Japan going to America, crashed in the sea because of the foggy climate, strong wind pressure and strong rains. All of the victims died in the plane crash. The Sea Rescue Team is on their way to recover the dead bodies. Sorry for the news."**

My eyes widened.

I knew only of one plane going to America...the plane Sakura's on!!!

"NO!! NO!! SAKURA CAN'T BE DEAD!" I screamed histerically, not caring if I looked liked an idiot.

"T-teme, I know it's hard, b-but we have to accept that Sakura-chan's dead!!!"

No...

She can't be dead...

I haven't even said sorry to her.

I looked outside and saw it was raining.

I hate the rain...

* * *

**Oohh!! Evil cliffy! Or is it!? Is this the end of it!? Or is it just the start!? Just review and review people! Thanks for reading my story! Mwah! Mwa!**

**Sakuraharuno0923**


End file.
